At Last
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Odd searches for the girl of his dreams, and finds out who it is. 'It's sometimes a little funny to miss someone when there right next to you' CHAPTER 6 UP.
1. Should he?

**Yes, Sweeties, It's me. KiwiR0x ,and because I love you all so much, I want you to review!**

**Odd's POV:**

"I don't get it, Odd." My roomate and most of the time best friend said to me, "You never act like yourself around Valentine's Day...but this is probably the worst."

"Oh uh.." I had to think of something..quick and I finally did, "It's all those pink and red hearts everywhere..Yuck! Such a girl-ish holiday. Don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? Have these red and pink hearts done anything to you? Have they been getting worse over the past few years?"

"Yesss!" I cried, I had to stick to my story, "The girls make it worse and worse and _worse_ each year!"

"I agree. I'm not crazy for the holiday either, Odd, but I don't act like you.." He responded.

"Because you have your darling, Yumi. Fair Ulrich." I teased. He's one lucky dog that we were laying on our beds in our dorm we shared for a year now, and it was getting kinda late at night.

After about a minute of silence I looked at him.

His blushed stained his face. I wanted to laugh and tease more, but I had the same situation.

If anyone found out I'll deny it.

Heck, I'll deny it now.

I don't love her.

I don't!

I can't!

I don't love her.

I don't love Sissi!

"Hey!" Ulrich sat up, breaking my thoughts, "You found a girl didn't cha?"

"What?" I asked, acting confused.

"Go on and tell me, Who's the girl? What's her name!"

I hated when he did that. Which was every day at about this time. If we didn't do this, I wouldn't know so much about him and he wouldn't know so much about me.

I know anything to everything about this guy. Ulrich Stern. It's kinda scary though, if you really think about it.

"She's no one." I answered, but I soon relized I gave it away. I told him I _did_ find someone.

"AHA!" He laughed, "There is someone isn't there? ISN'T There?"

He sounded loud, but he really wasn't. It was just the quiet room. Kiwi awoken to Ulrich's louder words and jumped up on my stomach. He did that much lately (Kiwi, not Ulrich) And I didn't really know why. I can't say i hated it, but it did get annoying after awhile.

I didn't answer. I wanted to fall asleep, but I wasn't close to being tired. It was probably around 9:30 about now.

"Don't ignore me, Odd. I stay in the same room as you."

THAT was the sentence he'd trap me with. '_I stay in the same room as you'. _I guess it meant that he'd keep bugging me until I told him, usually it was the other way around. Me bugging the life out of Ulrich until he'd shout the answer at me.

"It's fine. I might not even tell her."

"Valentine's Next week, you don't have to _tell _this mysterious girl." Ulrich answered, "Send her a card ort something."

"Nah, That's too formal for me." I answered, really, it didn't sounds like a bad idea, but I didn't want to say, give, or send anything to Sissi...in public anyway. Everyone thought I hated her, and I did for 7th grade, but we were in 8th grade now.

Yumi purposly failed 8th grade to repeat it with us because we did not defeat Xana just yet, but he's been quiet and usually is in this during this month. This made teachers question her, but everything's fine.

"Too formal?" He repeated, "Too formal my foot!"

"Your foot is formal?" I asked. I loved joking. Appopriate or not, it was fun.

I managed a chuckle from him, which is too rare. He probably didn't hear all of it or something.

"Fine, Odd. You win." He gave up.

I smiled with my success.

"What do i win?"

"The rest of your pride.." He answered, "Since you won't even tell your best friend!"

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't tell Jeremie!"

"I laughed at one of your jokes, don't push it." He answered.

I mostly ignored his sentence.

"Good night Ulrich."

"Night?! It's only ten! We have tomorrow off!"

"GOOD NIGHT ULRICH!" I said again.

Ulrich knew something was up. I just knew it! Usually he'd fall asleep first but he didn't put up much a fight.

"Just keep that mutt of yours away from me." He answered.

And that was that.

And now, I have to worry about tomorrow, Seeing Sissi every day drives me insane.

Maybe, Ulrich was write. I should give her a card on Valentine's Day.

Besides didn't that online dating thing put us together?

It was no use faking to sleep. So I quickly drowsed off into a deep sleep.

Another day was coming. A regular day.

Yeah.

Just an ordinary day.

**A/N Whatta think? OH RIGHT!**

The Episode this online dating pair showed is 'Deja Vu'

THANK YOU AND R&R! 


	2. Valentine's Day

**Still Odd's POV:**

Ever since I woke up, The day's been the one of the worst. I mean, Valentine's Day isn't really my favorite holiday, but it usually doesn't bite me like this.

I stepped on Kiwi ACCIDENTLY when I got up and he bit my foot, I slipped in the bathroom and with the tile there, OUCH, breakfeast wasn't too terrible, for me anyway.

Yumi's brother Hiroki, I think, goes to the Kadic now and was bugging Yumi to the bone. Hiroki kept talking about Ulrich, when he sat right in front of him. I started laughing, followed by Jeremie and soon Aelita. Both Yumi and Ulrich gave us stares so we stopped.

Hiroki found a friend and they found a way to make Yumi sit between them. We could tell by her face she wanted to kill them both. She finally yelled at them and they scamppered away.

She blushed as she looked at Ulrich. About everything they said was true. It kills me to watch them stare at each other like that and not say anything, but It's a step farther than me right now.

"Ulrich _DEAR!"_ I chuckled with her voice. It filled me with joy now, I used to it, and hopefully in a few days, maybe a week or two it'll change to 'Odd dear'. You know what, forget i said that. Nevermind!!

It looked like Ulrich twitched when his name was shouted. Yumi as well, Aelita and Jeremie sat in front of one another but held a hand under the table. How do I know? Aelita accidently grabbed my hand first and with a small blush she changed to Jeremie.

I sorta kinda used to like Aelita. Flirting with her in Lyoko, on Earth, back in Lyoko, back on Earth, but seeing the romance between her and Jeremie made me stop.

"WHAT Sissi?" Ulrich turned.

"Here ya go." She smiled. I had to pretend like I hated her. I'm an..okay actor. but my friends probably can tell, and I'm not sure if they could now.

"Oh..a card." Ulrich stated grabbing the card from her. He, I know, hates her, but I mean, last time with the subsonic tickets..he wouldn't turn down a time like that, even if he was right in front of Yumi.

I looked over and Yumi had a frown on her face looking at Sissi, and then Ulrich, Sissi, Ulrich. Like those two pictures in a magizine and you have to find ten differences between them, ya know? She looked like she was trying to do something like that.

"Your welcome." Sissi whispered.

"I didn't thank you, did I?" Ulrich snapped.

"Well, you should have." She answered. St. Valentine's Day was her day, you really couldn't get rid of her as easily. She then kissed his cheek and left.

I stared after her and then at the stunned Ulrich.

"What was that about?" Yumi asked, a little jealous it seemed.

"What was what about?" Ulrich replied.

"The kiss?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh oh sure.." She got up, and looked like she was going to leave.

"No, wait. Yumi!" Ulrich also stood but stayed at his spot watching Yumi leave and bump into William.

I sighed. Jeremie and Aelita rolled their eyes.

"Valentine's Day is just wonderful for us, isn't it?" I asked.

"Peachy." Jeremie replied still watching Yumi and William.

But instead of kissing his cheek, like Sissi, and like she did last year, she flat out _kissed_ him.

Ulrich sat back down.

"I hate Valentine's Day." He mummbled.

"Yeahh.." I agreed, "It's trouble, i tell you, who thought of Valentine's anyway?!"

But Jeremie..having an answer for everything.

"St. Valentine's Day was named after two martyrs named Valentine. The Valentine's really were saints, and many mourned their deaths on Feburary 14th."

"So..Valentine's day is really to..mourn somebody's death?" Ulrich asked.

"What in the world is a martyrs?" I questioned

"A martyrs an innocent person who, without seeking death, is murdered or put to death for his or her religious faith or convictions, and I guess so. Valetine's day for many years after was to show everyone's passion toward one another, to everyone, but then after wars and battles it came to..lovers." He answered, glancing at Aelita.

"Get a room." I quickly said with a grin.

"Odd, about that girl of yours.." Ulrich started.

"Oh, no. Not again."

_To be Continued!_


	3. Too many Problems!

**Odd's POV:**

Thanks to Ulrich and all, I now have Aelita and Jeremie on my back. Wondering who is this mysterious girl...So, finally at the end of Science they started guessing.

"Tania?" Aelita asked.

"Don't guess." I replied..firmly, why did we have school on Valentine's anyway?! Isn't suppose to show passion? I'm guessing the teachers nor Mr.Delmas has any so called 'passion' for us anyhow.

"Your not going to tell us, so..we'll guess." Jeremie smiled, "So is it Tania?"

"No." 

"Sorya?"

"Nope."

"Magali?"

"Nah."

"Jeanne?"

"No, now Stop already!!" I was getting annoyed now.

"Then tell us!!" Aelita almost screamed at me.

"No thanks."

"Face it, he's not going to say anything." Ulrich finally took my side.

"THANK YOU!"

"What are you thanking _him_ for?" Yumi questioned me, cocking her head.

It was obvious neither one of them cared or wanted to forgive each other, and such questions and movements were acceptable in this situation.

"For..uh..taking my side?" I answer. Easily a comment, but you know, when you have to think of something quick and it comes out sounding like a question..

"For What?!"

"Ohh..uhh.."

"This girl Odd likes." Aelita answered for me, and smiled.

Yumi merely chuckled.

"STERN!" Mrs.Hertz called out, making all of us turn. Our science teacher gave us a look like 'Why'd you all do that at the same time?' but shook her head and continued, "I need to have a word with you!"

Ulrich sighed..and muttered something, but I couldn't make anything out of the mubbled breath, and he walked away.

"Alright..about this girl..what grade is she in?" Yumi asked, it seemed she already had a girl in mind, "If I may ask."

"Uhh.." I knew that if I gave the grade they'd guess all the girls IN that grade and either find out I'm lying or who it is.

"She goes here right?"

"Y-No. NO!" I smiled. That'll work.

"What school DOES she go to?"

"I don't know!!" I shrug. Trying to prove a false point.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" Ulrich's voice yelled.

We all stared down the hallway to the science door as if it was going to tell us what's going on.

"Hmph. Serves him right." Yumi was now leaning against the wall on her side.

"You don't mean that." Jeremie replied, "Everyone knows you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do mean it. I'm getting tired of fussing with him..."

"What are you saying?"

"What some background knowledge?"

"Please." Aelita smiled.

We actually enjoyed the stories Yumi would share. It was quite entertaining, besides, it beats doing Homework or being questioned.

"So..what's your point?" I ask..cluess like i usually am.

"My point _iss_ I was planning on forgiving Ulrich, but I'm not. Besides, I'm suppose to see William tonight."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"That's right, Odd. I'm going out with William."

"That's nice." Ulrich replied, we hadn't noticed he came back.

"Glad you think so.." Yumi responded with a smile.

I felt like I was watching a movie. So much suspence. and then I relized I had the role of the boy not telling his best friends his own crush, afraid of what'd they say, in this movie.

Oh, boy. Let's see. I'll list the issues. There's four. Now isn't there? Yumi and Ulrich fighting, that's one. Me and my Sissi issue, that's two. Hirkoi going to bug Yumi for her life, that's three. Yumi deciding to date William, probably breaking not only her romance with Ulrich, but their friendship as well. Yup. Four.

_DING DING DING!_

"Oh, no, Xana! Not NOW!!" Jeremie cried.

Correction: Five problems 


	4. Keeping The Peace

**AHEH! Sorry about the absence! LETS GET WITH IT, Shall we?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's POV (FINALLY! It's not Odd's anymore!)

After the "Xana attack" we didn't even program a return to the past.

Xana kinda, killed himself. For this one time, anyway. He obviously didn't think through the entire plan.

Aheh. Sucker.

ANYWAY, It was driving me up the wall about Odd, and don't even get me STARTED on Ulrich.

The entire Xana attack was just a few monsters, and then the tower was deactivated, Jeremie's staying to figure out what it means.

Luckily, it was Sunday and we have no classes to attend.

We sat at lunch, awaiting for a word from Jeremie.

But none came through.

"Do you think we should see him?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry about it, he'd tell us if anything major was going down." Odd tried to sooth, but we could see that he was also worried too.

"Odd, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Shoo, Yumi."

"I mean, _alone_."

Odd gave me a puzzled look at my last word, 'alone', but got up and followed me to the corner of the room.

I snuck a look over my shoulder, Ulrich gave Odd a dirty look, but it turned kind when Aelita asked for his attention.

"Now, what is it you need?"

"Odd, why don't you tell me who you like?"

"THIS is what you want to talk about when Jeremie is…missing?!"

"I promise he's fine." I replied, "I just want to know, please?"

Odd kept refusing.

"I'll help you, I'll help you get with her."

"If you won't laugh." He looked at me sincere.

"Of course not."

He whispered the name in my ear, and I almost fell over, when I was leaning against the wall.

"Are you ser…" I started but stopped seeing his eyes, "Really?"

He nodded.

"No lie."

"Oh, well then. A promise is a promise."

"Thanks Yumi." He smiled at me, "Help please?"

"Sure, but can you do me one more favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Can you somehow get Ulrich NOT to hate me?"

"Well, you know, asking to be 'alone' with me didn't really do the trick."

"I figured."

"I'll work on it." Odd promised,

"As will I!"

"Guys." Ulrich came up, "Sorry to break this…alone-time or whatever, but we can't reach Jeremie and we think it's for the better if we go to the factory."

"Fine then."

We walked to the factory in a rather VERY quick pace.

Usually, it's to save the whole world, but now, it was our friend, just ONE person, and it seemed we were in a faster rush.

When we got to the factory, we could already hear Jeremie tip tapping on the supercomputer.

"Told cha." I grinned, but as the door opened we could tell it wasn't Jeremie doing the job.

"On the contrary, I told you" Ulrich retorted.

The man, swirled to face us, Jeremie, asleep in the back.

"May I help you kids?"

"…Who are you?"

"I'm…well, it doesn't matter, is this your friend?" He pointed to Jeremie.

"YES he IS! What did you do to him?"

"No worries, children. No worries. He asked me to cover for him as he slept. As his story went, he hasn't slept for twenty-seven hours."

That may have been true, but I had no watch to prove it.

Aelita went over to aid Jeremie, who was REALLY sleeping.

He woke up and put his glasses on.

"Oh guys!" he smiled, "Meet the one! The Only! FRANZ HOPPER!"

We almost fainted with the news. So many questions that could actually be answered!

"Aei?" the man asked.

"Father?"

As the whole, family touching moment occurred, I tried to apologize to Ulrich.

"I'm so sorry, Ulrich. We can be friends can't we?" I couldn't do anymore then get on my knees and plead.

"What are we now, Yumi?" He whispered back, glaring at me, "Worst enemies?"

"That's just it Ulrich! You can't control your temper." I said in a hushed yell.

"I can control myself fine, and I don't need you to prove it."

"Well, could I say one more thing to you?"

"Shoo. I'll act like I really care."

I looked over to Aelita and Franz,

a small heart to heart conversation.

Odd and Jeremie chatting with them for answers.

Good, I put my hands on his shoulders, and made him face me,

"Ulrich, I don't know what else to say to you! I try and I try to make peace with you for everything imperfect trait I do." I started, "But…" I looked at my feet, "I love you."

I continued looking at the floor, and then felt Ulrich pick up my face with his finger, by my chin.

"Say again, Yumi? I didn't get that."

"…I try to fix myself for you, because…" I decided to change the word a bit, "I loved you."

"What do you mean loved?" He asked.

"As in, loved. The past tense of love."

"…Like, no longer? No more?"

I nodded, and glanced again.

Before Ulrich could open his mouth I asked,

"Hopper, Why now? Why come now?"

"Before, the FBI was hot on my trail, they want me dead, children. They want me dead, and then soon after, they want Aelita dead, and afterwards, this factory will be blown to pieces."

I gawked at the information.

"Listen, Jeremie gave me his laptop ID and ALL your cell phone numbers, and he knows my information, right?"

Jeremie nodded. He was never the one to lie.

"So, I'll let you back to your busy teenager days, as I'll work on this, if anything happens I'll tell you, but feel free to come by with any questions."

"Alright."

And we left.

My hand was suddenly rolled with Ulrich's. And he jerked me into the power room, located right next to the door everyone was walking out of.

"Yumi, you told me what you felt for me." He said, "And…I want you to know…I act this way, because…I want to hide my true feelings for you, because…I…I don't know."

"You're a little shy, and you know it." I teased lovingly.

"Yeah, which is grand that you're going out with Dunbar." Ulrich's shoulders slumped.

"I was mad, Ulrich. When I'm mad, I say things."

"…It was a lie?"

"And when I say things, I want revenge. It was a lie. A false statement."

"So, you're NOT going out with William?"

"Aha, never."

"Okay. This is so confusing." Ulrich put a hand on his head.

"But there's one thing I actually understand now," I replied. He gave me a blank look, so I pecked his cheek, "You like me."

He turned a scarlet before moving his eyes elsewhere.

"Sorta. It's just a crush, y'know."

"That's fine." I stated, hands on hips, "Because, I might now be in love with you anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't still like you."

Ulrich perked up, and made eye contact with me again. His normal face color was back.

"You like me?"

"Why, I never said that. I said it was possible." I shrugged, "BUT! For more fun, what do you say we bug Odd about HIS crush?"

"WILL DO!"

**XxX (Normal POV)**

"Jer! Aei! SHUT UP!" Odd shrieked.

"We want to know!!!" They responded in unison.

Ulrich and Yumi were hiding on the corner of the building, listening.

"Okay, I know who it is, but I'll need your help, and promise you won't tell."

"I'll help, but I don't do promises." He responded.

"Please? For me?"

"Heck, I don't know if you like me, Why should I?"

Yumi gave him a full kiss, and it took him by surprise.

"I promise." He said with a smile, "And by the way, wonderful kisser."

Yumi was usually to shy for this, but Yumi doesn't know anymore. She guessed she got too tired of being the mysterious one, and now she's forcing herself to be more outgoing.

"Not bad yourself."

"Now, the plan?"

She muttered the plan, or part A and Part B and then Plan B and THEN part C.

"I think I follow, but, ugh, Yumi! I **hate** her." Ulrich pouted.

Yumi sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face,

"Okay. I know that, so do I, but…we want Odd happy don't we?"

"I need to talk to him about his taste in girls some time soon."

"I wouldn't say too much if I were you." Yumi warned, "You don't want any competition do you?"

He snickered.

"Like Odd has any chance against me."

"Well, he's funny, I like his hair, he's sweet, and nice, and-'

"But I'm better, aren't I?"

"Of course."

They shared a laugh before coming up to the group of three.

"Hey! Well if it's the lovers!" Odd chimed.

Ulrich laughed and Yumi looked at him with a "Ha-ha" smile.

Yumi pulled Odd's shoulder, 

"I have a plan for you and your to-be-girlfriend."

Odd had a huge smile on by then and stated,

"Lemme hear it."

**Quote:**

_They say hard work never killed anybody, but I'm not willing to take that chance._


	5. Rainy Days

"This is so wrong."

"I know, but yet...It's so funny." Odd took out his cell phone, taking a quick picture, and putting it back in his pocket, "Hey, it was _your _idea to play Twister."

"Because no one else would think of anything!" Ulrich shouted, "Gee, the one day we get to be at Yumi's house in like...forever, it ends up raining."

"And it's not getting any better." Odd added, "Although, I did talk to Sissi today."

"Oh really?" Aelita questioned, her arms starting to cramp. If she fell. BAM, right on top of Ulrich, and then Jeremie would collaspse since Ulrich would fall on his arm and Jeremie would probably kick Yumi and she'd probably karate kick him.

YOU KNOW WHAT- Easy version, Aelita: _Don't Fall.___

Yumi felt uncomfortable in her position. Jeremie's arm somehow wound around her waist, Her leg in between his, for that STUPID blue dot, as Ulrich was to her right, their shoulders actually overlapping, Aelita's head was below Yumi's chin. _Don't shoot up, Aelita. PLEASE.___

"Yeah, and um. I found out...she has a boyfriend." Odd whined, "It just so seems Sissi and Theo actually hit it off."

"Seriously?" Yumi was about to jump up and dance around the house, if she wouldn't knee Jeremie where it would hurt.

"Alright, that's nice, but I'm starting to hurt over here!!" Jeremie pouted, "JUST SPIN THE THING."

"You know, you might be better at this if you hadn't missed so much Phys. Ed, Jer." Ulrich pointed out.

"Hey, I got William out of Xana's clutches, right?" Jeremie's glasses were falling, so he moved them back up, accidently brushing against Yumi's chest, he blushed before stating his apologize.

Her face reddened too, but she realized that Jeremie wouldn't do that to her, and her face turned it's normal color in a matter of minutes.

"OOD! What are you doing?" Aelita turned, Odd was no longer in the room, "ODD?" She lifted her head a bit, ramming Yumi's chin, whom grabbed her jean, and started to get out, kneeing Jeremie, whom grabbed ahold of her sleeve _accidently_ of course, and because of the weird placing, Aelita fell completely on top of Ulrich, and because of Yumi's arm under him, she grabbed his shirt collar by instinct, and pulled him with her, as Aelita was on top of him.

It turned out pretty weird, actually, but they had to admit, at least the _game_ was fun.

Odd walked back in with a soda in his hand and gasped to the scene, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"We fell. We sware." Jeremie was the first up, and quickly sat on the couch, "I'm not that flexable."

"Yeah, uh. I'm sorry Jer." Yumi scratched the back of her neck, "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." He answered with a nod.

"We're all forgiven! OKAY! So Odd! Tell us the story!" Aelita pleaded.

"Well, okay. It went like this earlier today..."

-_FLASHBACK OF EARLIER TODAY-___

After figuring out it was Sunday, Odd felt like _shooting_ himsef for waking up so early. He decided to go and eat, and after saying his goodbyes to Kiwi and...snoozing Ulrich, he went out to the cafeteria.

He found out Sissi was stomping off from her fathers room, and went over to talk to her.

"What do you want?" She spat. Knowing Odd, it had to be an insult about her mood.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." He answered in a soft voice. Yumi has yet to tell him that plan, but Ulrich was shuddering about it every time he brought it up.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" Ms. Delmas crossed her arms and leaned on her hip, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering!!" Odd stepped back, frightened of getting slapped.

"You don't care." She sighed, looking at her shoes.

"Yeah, I care. Just because I act a little mean around you in public doesn't mean I don't care." He answered with a smile, "In fact, I don't want to be mean to you anymore, but if I autommatically just stop, people will get supiousious."

"You mean that?" She looked up at him, eyes gleaming.

"Of course I mean that. Because, Uh. Honestly...Hmm...How can I say this..." Odd wasn't planning on sharing his entire heart out to her, but he'd HAVE to tell her how he felt at some point! The last thing he wanted to mimike right now would be Ulrich.

"What? Because, I'm a little tired, really." Sissi wipped her eyes followed by a small yawn.

"Um, I'll let you sleep. We can talk later." He pushed the thought for later.

"Here, I'll give you my cell number." She grabbed his hand, and took out a pen in her pocket, "Only for nice things, though. Don't let your twisted friends prank call me or my father will have a nice chat with them." She began writing numbers on his palm.

That's when Theo came up, "Sissi? What are you doing?"

"Uh, giving Odd my number." She answered bluntly.

"Why? You're not going out are you?"

"NO WAY." Sissi shrieked, "I haven't lost _all_ my senses!"

Odd managed to give Sissi a 'ha-ha-not-funny' smile, but watched her wink at him.

"There." She put the pen back in her pocket.

"Well, let's go then. I want to talk to your father about your classes." Theo moved closer to Sissi, and brushing her hair out of her face. His face was scrunched up when he looked at Odd and he stuck out his tongue as if saying 'You-can't-have-her-silly-she's-mine'.

"Um, Alright. Thanks Sissi." Odd walked off, forgetting all about breakfast, back into his dorm to receive his cell phone, at this time, it was still vibrating and Ulrich was getting frustrated in his sleep.

Or, maybe...he was thinking about Yumi again. Odd laughed at this thought, like Yumi would let him at such a young age.

_Hey Odd! Are you awake? It's Yumi. Uh, I got a new phone, so...When Ulrich wakes up, tell him that. Okay? OH! And my parents and Hiroki are going to a teacher/student/parent conference thingy tonight so you guys can come over. Cool? Okay Bye. -Yumi___

...Was that a coincidence?

_Nahh._

Odd took his phone and entered Sissi's number in his phone, and heard sheets rise and automatically said, "Good morning sleeping beauty!"

"Oh, shut up Odd." Ulrich answered, clearly un-amused, he took off to get a shirt, "Whoa. Are you up and _not_ eating?" He backed up, and felt Odd's forehead as if he were sick, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary? What's wrong? How many fingers am I holding up?" Ulrich held up two fingers and Odd sighed.

"I'm okay, Ulrich. I promise."

"Answer. How many fingers."

"Two."

"Okay, well, you're okay. And not _completely_ stupid." Ulrich smiled as he pet Odd's spiky hair and putting his shirt on, "Come on. Let's take a shower."

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Odd asked just to get his friend annoyed. It was quite entertaining really.

"Odd, don't ask."

"It was Yumi again, wasn't it?"

"Shut up."

"It was! Wasn't it?!" Odd was practically jumping up and down through the hallway, "Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-"

"You want to live? I think you should button your lip, right now." He threatened.

"Oh and by the way. Yumi got a new cell phone, and we're going to her house later today, got it? Cool."

_-End Flashback-___

"Oh yeah. And Then I met you guys there." Jeremie answered, nodding, "Well then."

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked as the brunette turned to face her, "You were dreaming about me?"

His eyes widened, "Uh...well...not _all_ about you. It was kind of, like... a whole Xana attack thing. Lately, I've been having weird dreams about Lyoko, and honestly, It's been creeping me out."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one?" Jeremie sighed a sigh of pure relief, "These dreams about Xana controlling Lyoko has been creeping up on me recently."

"Me too." Yumi nodded, as Odd and Aelita quickly agreed.

"Well, once the storm passes over, I'll go to the Super computer and see if I can figure out why." Jeremie leaned back into the couch, "Anyone up for a movie?"

"Oh yes!" Aelita clapped her hands excitedly.

"Choose one." Yumi opened her cabinet, FULL of DVDs, "Horror, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Action?"

Soon, after hearing that, everyone was fighting over what movie to watch, and after the whole, rock-paper-scissors deal. Odd got his choose. Guess it.

You guessed it.

Comedy.

Yumi took out the movie based on comedy in her cabinet, "Here, look at them. Choose."

Odd quickly picked one at random and put it into the DVD player.

Ulrich got up, slightly pulling Yumi's hand, meaning 'Follow me.' At first, Ms. Ishiyama didn't get it, before he looked over his shoulder, she jumped up and said, "I'll get the popcorn."

"Oh please." Odd smiled as he watched her walk away with Ulrich…into the kitchen, of course.

"Do you actually want to watch a movie?" Ulrich asked with a playful smile, already knowing the answer.

"No, not really. But as long as it'll keep everyone entertained." Yumi snickered, as she pulled out a popcorn bowl and a bag of popcorn.

"Well, I was wondering…If we didn't want to watch the movie, what else could we do?" He asked without making eye contact with her.

She put the popcorn in the microwave, "What are you saying?" She stepped closer to him, forcing him to look at her.

"I was hoping we could…" He started. _DAMMIT _why was it hard to say "KISS"?!

She smiled as she locked her arms around his neck, while planting a tender kiss on his lips, and as she broke away; she pulled his lips flirtingly with her teeth, "That?"

"…Kinda…" He felt his heart beat about ten times faster and his face turning red, "But I mean, I understand if you don't because we've only gone out for a week."

She smiled and kissed him once more, "What do you think I want to do? Watch a stupid movie, or kiss my boyfriend?"

"Well, that stupid movie could be your entertainment for the evening."

"And so could you." She corrected, he looking back at the ground again, as he mumbled a 'Yeah, I guess.'

The microwave beeped annoyingly, and Yumi gave the bowl to her friends, "Okay! Have fun!"

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, bathroom." And with that, Yumi skipped back to the kitchen.

"More like, _back to make out with my boyfriend._" Odd muttered.

"That may be true, but we've waited so long for them to actually share their feelings." Jeremie shrugged, "So make out or not, it's a good day."

"I've never been upstairs before." Ulrich commented randomly as Yumi walked back, "What's upstairs?"

"Uh, second bathroom, game room, my room, Hiroki's room. That whole deal." Yumi said in a bored tone.

"May I see?" He questioned.

"Sure, come on." She pulled him up the stairs, "The only room you've probably ever seen is my room." She pointed to her door which was currently closed, "Game room, Bathroom, Hiroki's room. That's it." She pointed to the room that matched the name.

"I'd kinda like to see the game room."

"The go, I don't see why. But go."

Inside, was another TV, a closet, most likely full of bored games and pieces. There was some sort of a game station and a foosball table in the back, behind the chair.

Yumi walked around, and sat on the couch's arm, "See. It's nothing really. That's why I stay in my room, or the living room."

"Oh, I'm gonna have a good time." Ulrich smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Thanks for letting us over."

"Anything for you." She whispered, and with that. Ulrich kissed her again, making her fall over, and him with her.

**. . .**

Odd was enjoying the movie, but deep in thought about his to-be-girlfriend.

How to break up the couple of Theo and Sissi? How to tell Sissi his complete feelings?

This was going to be difficult.

Oh, _Great._


	6. A Little Discovery

**Odd's POV**

Yup. It's official. I am completely pissed off. For once, in my entire life, I feel like punching the crap out of a random guy.

So mad, I trashed Ulrich and my own dorm. So mad, I hit Kiwi for whimpering when I stepped on his paw. So mad, I broke my cell phone- snapped it completely in half. So mad, I'm missing lunch while I'm brining absolute hell in my dorm.

Why, you ask? I saw Sissi and Theo together, making out on a stupid bench. I wanted to stab Theo with my plastic fork until he died in my arms and take Sissi and kiss her. Really, _really_ badly.

I was pacing back and forth, how to break Sissi and Theo up. Wow, so many ways, which way is the most fun and tortuous to Theo? Decisions, Decisions. If anyone were to walk in the dorm right now, I sware, I'll break their spine in half. I freaking sware.

I know, I know. I'm scaring myself too. I tugged my Ipod out of my pocket and lied on my bed. 

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on.

After thirteen almost fourteen years of life, I never really understood these kind of songs, or the lovey-dovey ones either. But, now…I do. It's amazing to see what can really change a person.

How can a feeling change someone so drastically? Why do we let our emotions take over? Why do people _have_ to fall in love? I mean, you never see it coming. It just _happens._ Sometimes it's a good thing, and sometimes it's down right pitiful!

Why does this always happen to me?

You see, if I didn't already have a messed-up ego, I would cry. Cry, and cry. But you see, in middle school, and in high school for that matter, any guy that cries is a wimp. See, some girls don't mind seeing a guy open and true to his feelings. Well, guys do. Odd Della-Robbia is not a wimp. Now, if you're a girl, you probably don't understand. The guys' reading this gets it. I know they do. It's a problem, it is. But Life just ain't fair, huh?

_I want new friends. _

…Random new thought. Of course I want a new friend. I've always wanted a new friend. But who am I going to befriend? Someone who wouldn't get suspicious if I left and just ran away from them for every Xana attack? Well, I guess they'd forget after the return to the past, but whatever. But, I mean. All the girls here are a little nervous around me. Either because they have this huge crush on me, or I've already gone out with her.

Ahh. I'm running out of ideas. What am I supposed to do? I wish I had someone to talk to. I can't talk to Ulrich, he hates Sissi and is pretty glad that she gave up on him and let him and Yumi have their alone time. What about Aelita, you ask? She's too smart, as is Jeremie, and they're making out and whatever whenever they can. Although, you'd think that would be more Ulrich and Yumi right? I mean, after all, Jeremie and I had to pry them away from each other at her house the other night, but nope. It's more Jeremie and Aelita, just…not in public.

You see why I need new friends? All my other friends are paired off. Ulrich and Yumi always kicking me out of my dorm, Jeremie and Aelita behind his dorm door or hers. I have _no one_ else to talk to, to turn to, to hang around with. But what am I saying?

What am I gonna do? I'm not going to be friends with William, or (Ew.) Herve. For one. William's a clone, and Yumi already has to keep a close eye on him. And Herve- No, Just-Just, no. He's weird. He's too smart, and he's a complete geek, also liking Sissi, it's not like I can open up to him. Besides, he hates me as much as I hate him, so suddenly trying to be friends might scare him…

The one person in our little Lyoko group I'm absolutely comfortable with is Ulrich, I guess it's 'cuz we share a dorm, and although he's a little bad with is emotions and secrets, we're good friends. Now, I barely see him, he's always with Yumi. HONESTLY. Sometimes he doesn't come back to our dorm at all, and just shows up for class the next day.

_I need a girlfriend._

Preferably Sissi, but she's busy with Theo. I need someone to talk to, someone I can be friends with, someone who wouldn't mind letting me blow up sometimes, which is rare, but when it does, as you can see, it isn't pretty. I want someone who is willing to talk to me whenever I want or need them to, a best friend. Someone who would share food (Yum.) and pictures, secrets, and not have to ask me 'Can you keep a secret?' because they know I could. Someone who wouldn't care if I were to just walk into their dorm with Kiwi in my backpack and let him roam around his dorm. Someone. Anyone.

_I want Sissi._

More than anything. Why does she have to be with Theo? I'm better than him in so many different ways it's not even funny!! I just want to hug her and kiss her forehead. I can't tell you how mad and crushed I am! But I suppose I have no word in her relationships. She likes who she likes and she will date who she wants to date.

_Unless…_

Hmm. Unless that boy would get in so much trouble he'd be expelled, and then he'd never come back! He'll never be back at the Kadic!

I jumped up with this new plan, but sat back down, remembering that although Theo wasn't the perfect student and not really such a goody-goody nothing he did or ever will do would get him expelled. Detention, maybe, but not expulsion. I need a new plan. And quick.

_What if he cheats?_

On Sissi? With who? Theo's pretty faithful and he seems to really like Sissi a lot, he wouldn't cheat on her, even if she paid him to. What am I supposed to do? I looked out the window, just looking at the campus. It was about one o'clock on a Tuesday, sure I was missing class, but I told Jeremie to say I wasn't feeling well and in the infirmary (Hey, It may be old, but it still works.) There was a kid running to class and a few birds fighting over a small piece of toast on campus, but nothing that cool to actually talk about.

_Who is she?_

My eyes glanced up to the gate of Kadic, there was a young girl that looked a lot like Sam but with blue streaks, wearing the same outfit but whatever is red in Sam's wardrobe was blue. She was waiting patiently by the gate, looking at her wrist, possibly a watch, and leaning against the wall. She looked like a student, but a little older.

_Oh, he's about to get it._

I smiled, a brunette I knew too well came running toward her. At first, I thought they didn't no each other and _he_ was only trying to get off campus, but after a friendly hug and a to-match friendly kiss, I knew better. I took out my cell phone and zoomed as far as I could, taking a picture.

_Theo, maybe you're not as faithful as I thought._

They intertwined fingers, and I could tell it wasn't Sam. The lover of Mr. Gauthier here, had a bigger nose than Sam. He opened the gate, and ran off with her, still holding her hand.

_Ooh. Wait till Milly and Tamiya hear about this. What is they say? Oh, right. It's a "scoop"_

I took a piece of paper and wrote a fake note from the nurse, and after fixing up my dorm a little bit and apologizing to Kiwi, I strutted back to class.

Yup. It's official. I am completely content. For once, I'm about to win the girl of my dreams. 


End file.
